The Repent Paradox
by Thata Martins
Summary: 3x19 The Wheaton Recurrence. Às vezes, quando o arrependimento finalmente bate a nossa porta, já é tarde demais para consertarmos uma situação. Penny aprendeu isso do jeito mais difícil.


**15 de Abril de 2010.**

**Resumo:** 3x19 The Wheaton Recurrence. Às vezes, quando o arrependimento finalmente bate a nossa porta, já é tarde demais para consertarmos uma situação. Penny aprendeu isso do jeito mais difícil.

**Beta:** Carol Camui

**Advertências:** Spoilers do episódio 19.

Fiquei com tanta raiva da Penny no dia em que assisti o episódio, que eu tive que castigá-la por ser tão idiota. Então aqui vai, espero que gostem. E deixem a opinião de vocês, afinal não estou acostumada a fazer fics de TBBT.

* * *

**The Repent Paradox**

Penny olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho. O cabelo desgrenhado combinava – e muito – com as bolsas roxas embaixo dos olhos. A insônia que lhe fazia companhia desde aquela partida de boliche estava acabando com sua beleza.

Faziam mais de dois meses que ela e Leonard haviam terminado e eles não chegaram a trocar nenhuma outra palavra além daquelas. No começo, a parte mais difícil, ela acordava chorando no meio da noite quando se lembrava dele parado, com a expressão mais resignada do mundo, pedindo para que ela lhe dissesse o que queria que fizesse. Que ele faria qualquer coisa, era só ela pedir.

Qualquer coisa. Ele faria qualquer coisa por ela. E, ainda assim, ela saiu correndo.

Saiu correndo do jogo, do boliche, do relacionamento deles, da vida de Leonard. Ela aprendera a amar aqueles nerds, a considerá-los sua família, e dera as costas para eles por livre e espontânea vontade. Como podia ter sido tão idiota?

Voltou para o quarto e olhou para o corpo delineado estendido sobre sua cama. Cabelos compridos, olhos incrivelmente profundos e de um verde hipnotizante. O corpo bem desenhado e musculoso. Perfeição, para onde quer que olhasse.

Mas não pra ela. A perfeição que ela queria usava óculos. A perfeição que ela queria tinha um cérebro. A perfeição que ela queria estava a alguns passos de distância. Tudo o que precisava fazer era engolir o orgulho, bater à porta do apartamento em frente, se jogar nos braços de Leo, pedir perdão e dizer o quanto o amava e sentia saudades.

Penny se conhecia bem demais para saber que não o faria.

- Bom dia, baby. – a voz rouca do Sr. Perfeito tirou-a de seus devaneios. Ela olhou pra ele, torcendo para que mágica o transformasse em uma pizza.

- Dia. – o sorriso amarelado que ela lhe reservou foi concedido de má vontade – Escuta...

Ficou olhando para o rosto, tentando preencher o balão acima da cabeça dele com um nome, mas ele só era mais um dentre todos os outros com que ela tentou preencher o vazio que Leo deixara.

- Josh.

- Josh, certo. Eu preciso ir pro trabalho em alguns minutos, então... – ela indicou a porta, fingindo estar envergonhada.

- Oh, certo, benzinho. – ela encolheu ante a escolha do apelido. Quanta intimidade uma pessoa poderia adquirir com um encontro e uma noite de sexo para chamar a outra por apelidinhos? – Sem problemas.

Ele se vestiu preguiçosamente. Penny resistiu bravamente à vontade de chutar a bunda firme dele pra fora dali. Quando ele finalmente chegou à porta, sorriu charmoso, encostando-se ao batente, encarando-a com malícia.

- Eu te ligo depois.

- Claro. – ela respondeu de má vontade.

Uma porta bateu do outro lado do corredor. Penny fechou os olhos, rezando para que fosse Sheldon quem tivesse acabado de sair. Ela espiou por cima do ombro de... Qual era o nome dele mesmo?

Leonard olhava para os dois, o cenho franzido. Ele abaixou levemente a cabeça quando ela capturou o seu olhar. Ótimo, ela pensou, eu faço a merda e é ele quem fica envergonhado.

Ela nem viu quando Josh se aproximou para um beijo rápido e muito menos quando ele se foi pelas escadas, deixando-a sozinha com sua vergonha e Leonard. Ele ficou parado uns instantes, ensaiando para lhe falar algo, mas ela pôde ver que as palavras ficaram entaladas na garganta.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, acenou e desceu as escadas também. Penny suspirou, fechou a porta do seu apartamento e encostou a testa na madeira. Ela queria tanto tomar as rédeas da sua vida novamente. Queria tanto que os dias voltassem para aquela noite em que Leonard dissera que a amava, só para poder responder que, sim, ela também o amava.

Jogou-se novamente na cama, triste e aborrecida. O trabalho podia se ferrar. Ela ficaria em casa enchendo a cara de bebidas e sorvete.

...

Isso é ridículo, ela pensou. Não podia ficar ali, se torturando e virando alcoólatra. Seu pai lhe ensinara que se havia alguma coisa de errado com sua vida, ela tinha que lutar para consertá-la. Não é à toa que agia tanto como um menino.

Por isso, largara a garrafa de vodca em cima da mesa de centro e abrira a porta. Estava decidida a falar com Leonard e ganhá-lo de volta. Ele já devia estar chegando do trabalho. Sentou-se na escada para esperá-lo.

Passou-se meia hora, até que finalmente ela ouviu vozes no corredor. Sheldon e Raj chegaram na frente, discutindo alguma coisa que ela não conseguiria entender. Raj calou-se automaticamente quando viu Penny ali parada e Sheldon, que vinha lhe ignorando desde que quebrara o coração do seu colega de quarto e o fizera ouvir música de fossa alto – coisa que desconcentrava o nerd e o atrapalhava em seus experimentos e estudos –, simplesmente deu um aceno de cabeça desdenhoso e entrou no apartamento. Raj acenou, antes de segui-lo.

Ela ficou em pé, esperando ansiosamente. Seu coração saltava do peito de expectativa. Ouvia os primeiros passos no primeiro andar. Ele devia ter parado para checar o correio. Ouviu o murmúrio de vozes aumentar. Howard devia estar com ele. Os minutos se arrastavam, ele demorava demais.

As vozes ficaram mais claras. Ouviu a risada de Leonard e seu coração derreteu. Fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia aquele som, que era quase como música para seus ouvidos. Ela sorriu involuntariamente. Queria recebê-lo com o mais belo sorriso que possuía no rosto.

Estavam chegando no segundo andar agora e seu coração parecia querer correr para fora do peito para poder encontrar Leo no meio do caminho. Ela apurou os ouvidos para distinguir a voz dele no meio dos murmúrios.

E o que ouviu fez seu coração parar e o sorriso desaparecer de seu rosto.

Uma voz de mulher. Leonard e uma mulher. Pensou que fosse Bernadette, já que ela ainda era namorada do Howard e passava bastante tempo no apartamento dos meninos, mas a voz era muito diferente da voz fina de Bernadette, essa era mais rouca e mais segura. Não parecia com ninguém do círculo social dos meninos que ela conhecesse, então Penny correu. Correu para o outro lance de escadas, que levava ao andar superior, para esconder-se pateticamente como uma adolescente e dar uma espiada nessa mulher.

Eles não demoraram tanto a aparecer. Seu coração foi ao chão. Ela era muito bonita. Tinha cabelos castanho-avermelhados e profundos olhos azuis. Sua boca rosada estava curvada num sorriso luminoso e ela estava levemente corada por um elogio saído da boca de Leonard sobre seu trabalho.

O que matou de Penny de vez foram as roupas e os sapatos – principalmente os sapatos. Eram bonitos, de uma marca bacana e definitivamente coisas que Penny usaria – se tivesse o dinheiro necessário para comprá-los.

Ele destrancou a porta, viu alguma coisa lá dentro que o deixou encabulado (Raj e Sheldon deviam estar aprontando alguma), fechou novamente a porta e se desculpou a ela. Ela sorriu, disse que não era problema algum, numa voz extremamente sedutora e, no minuto seguinte, eles estavam se beijando.

Penny não soube exatamente quando começou e só percebeu que estava chorando porque os olhos ficaram turvos demais e ela foi obrigada a passar a mão por eles para limpá-los.

Não podia simplesmente voltar para dentro do apartamento enquanto eles estivessem ali, então ela teve que esperar. Esperou enquanto os assistia se agarrando no corredor. Se antes, quando o esperava, os segundos não passavam, agora parecia que eles tinham parado definitivamente e de propósito, para zombar da sua dor e apontar o que ela tinha perdido.

Quando eles finalmente se separaram, ele abriu a porta para ela entrar e passou logo depois. Ela escorou na parede, escondendo sua sombra, para que ele não a visse. O que ela não viu foi seu semblante triste quando vislumbrou a porta de Penny.

Quando o barulho do trinco se fez ouvir, Penny respirou novamente, puxando o ar de uma vez. Engoliu um soluço que brincava em sua garganta e voltou silenciosamente para seu apartamento.

Uma vez lá, não havia porque se conter. Chorou feito uma criança abandonada. Tinha sido idiota em acreditar na história do Wheaton, em ter agido feito uma inconsequente porque tinha medo de machucar um cara tão legal como Leonard. Acabou se ferrando na história, porque além de machucá-lo feio, ainda se ferira no processo.

Deixou toda a mágoa e ressentimento que sentia por si mesma saírem de seu corpo através de seus olhos. Perdera a única oportunidade concreta de ser feliz que tinha recebido naqueles anos em que se mudara para LA. Nunca mais encontraria um homem tão gentil, carinhoso e que realmente se importava com o que ela sentia como Leo.

Não encontraria ninguém, em toda a sua vida, que fosse capaz de anular a si mesmo por ela. Não existia ninguém no mundo que se igualasse – nem chegasse perto – de Leonard.

Viveria o resto de sua vida agora pensando em como seria se, naquela noite, tivesse dito duas simples palavrinhas mágicas: "eu também".

**FIM**


End file.
